1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a basket of a dishwasher and, more particularly, to such a basket for washing components of a baby bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
A baby bottle includes generally, among other structure, a cap, ring, and nipple (hereinafter referred to collectively as “the components”). Such bottles can differ relative to each other with respect to shape, size, and structure. As such, each of the components of a particular bottle can come in various shapes, sizes, and structures. A dishwasher is typically used to wash the bottle, including each of the components. In turn, the dishwasher includes generally, among other structure, at least one basket and at least one rack. Unfortunately, there are several disadvantages to dishwasher baskets known in the related art when they are used to wash the components.
To elaborate, with a known dishwasher basket, as related specifically to the washing of the bottle in the dishwasher, the components are not held in position relative to the basket and/or each other. As a result, water—which is not clear of, for example, dirt and/or soap—can become trapped in each of the components.
With another known dishwasher basket, the nipples protrude from or stick out of a top of the basket and, thus, are highly exposed to contaminants and germs (i.e., food and/or dirty liquids, for instance, may splash on the nipples or people may touch them during handling and storage of the basket). (The nipples are later exposed to potential contact with storage compartments of kitchens and nurseries, too.) Also, as related specifically to loading and unloading of the basket, the action of opening a lid of the basket on a countertop causes the nipples that are now loosely held in the lid to fall out of their respective positions in the basket, making reclosing of the basket difficult or impossible.
With another known dishwasher basket, the components are placed or stacked on respective pegs or posts of the basket to hold the components in position relative to the basket and/or each other. However, in this way, the components are not all aligned with each other such that they cannot be easily and quickly reassembled with each other after completion of the washing. More specifically, this basket requires extensive handling of the components to reassemble them with each other—and a larger space in the dishwasher for it to accommodate the pegs and posts. The extensive handling adds potential for spreading of germs to the components as well.
With another known dishwasher basket, separators are included. However, they do not attempt to control or align the components relative to one another.
With another known dishwasher basket, only the ring and cap (not the nipple) are aligned with each other, and they are not pushed together. This basket further includes a pin between the ring and cap, but the pin blocks easy and quick reassembly of the cap and ring with each other. And, even when the cap and ring are held in position relative to the basket and/or each other, the cap and ring are not stacked with each other. Consequently, this basket requires more space for the basket to accommodate the cap and ring.
With another known dishwasher basket, the nipples are held in a top half of the basket. In this basket, the rings and caps are located below the nipples in a compartment disposed in a lower half of the basket. In this basket, the rings and caps can form a relatively dense lattice-barrier between the nipples and cleaning and rinsing system of the dishwasher. As such, the rings and caps and other items located in the “lower half” compartment block or significantly reduce circulation of cleaning and rinsing fluids of the dishwasher to the nipples, thereby limiting cleaning and rinsing of the nipples by the dishwasher.
With another known dishwasher basket, features of the basket defining corresponding positions of the respective components retain them too closely together, thereby limiting a number of components, especially the nipples, of a larger size that can fit into the basket. More specifically, spacing between adjacent components is too small, preventing optimal use of the basket. To illustrate, the basket can define slots or be designed for, say, ten or more small nipples, but only five nipples can physically be held in the basket.
With another known dishwasher basket, a user of the basket often dumps the components into a storage area, such as a drawer, for reassembly thereof with each other on an “as needed” basis. However, this exposes the components to repeated contact with hands and residue in the storage area.
With another known dishwasher basket, a top thereof is relatively thin and heavy. Accordingly, when the basket is opened, the basket falls over, which makes loading thereof difficult. In addition, nipples disposed on the top of the basket can hit, say, a counter and get dirty after completion of a washing. Moreover, the top and a bottom of the basket can define different respective heights thereof such that the top and bottom are not stable when they are opened.
With another known dishwasher basket, a relatively large “footprint” breadth thereof is defined across which a lattice structure is defined. Moreover, within the basket, the components pack against the lattice. The structure and its application make it difficult to fit the basket over posts located inside the rack of the dishwasher.
With another known dishwasher basket, there is no pusher or puller included therewith. For this reason, the nipple must be manually pushed or pulled onto the corresponding ring in an area directly in contact with baby formula or a mouth of a baby.
With another known dishwasher basket, the basket cannot be stacked with another basket due to design thereof. More specifically, the basket may have the components protruding out of a top thereof, and/or the basket may have physical features preventing the stacking. As such, a user who must have multiple baskets to meet his/her needs requires greater countertop space to store the baskets while the components dry, which is often done prior to storing the components.
With another known dishwasher basket, the components are randomly and/or loosely held with respect to the basket such that the basket does not allow water to shed off the components. In this way, the basket does not allow for optimal drying of the components on the basket. As a result, a separate drying rack may be required for drying of the components.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a basket of a dishwasher for washing the components. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for such a basket that holds the components in position relative to the basket and/or each other. There is a need in the related art for such a basket also with which the nipples do not protrude from or stick out of the top of the basket. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also the components are all aligned with each other. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also the rings and caps cannot form a relatively dense lattice-barrier between the nipples and cleaning and rinsing system of the dishwasher. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also easy and quick reassembly of the components with each other is not prevented. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also positions of the respective components are not retained too closely together. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also the user thereof does not dump the components into a storage area for reassembly of the components with each other. There is a need in the related art for such a basket also the top of which is not relatively thin and heavy, with which nipples disposed on the top cannot hit a counter and get dirty after completion of a washing, and the top and bottom of the basket are stable when they are opened. There is a need in the related art for such a basket that also does not define a relatively large “footprint” breadth thereof across which a lattice structure is defined. There is a need in the related art for such a basket that also includes a pusher or puller. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also a plurality of the basket can be stacked with each other. There is a need in the related art for such a basket with which also the components are not highly exposed to contaminants, dirt, and germs. There is a need in the related art for such a basket also with respect to which the components are not randomly and/or loosely held such that the basket allows water to shed off the components and, in turn, the basket allows for optimal drying of the components on the basket. There is a need in the related art for such a basket that also may not require a separate drying rack for drying of the components.